Something Lost, Something Gained
by teamXtrek
Summary: A little different happening on the rooftop and something is gained for one of the team members  McGee/OC


NCIS Short Story

Name: Marian Loore Age: 27

Hair: past shoulders dark brown hair Eyes: warm blue

Job: Naval Sniper, semi-computer/tech junkie, sometimes help out Gibb's team on cases

Info: past revealed in story

Marian Loore was on stake out for the terrorist that was after Gibbs. All that you were given was your state of the art sniper gun with laser scope and a photo. She didn't need because she had a previous encounter with him.

FB A young Marian was in the park with her father Mark Loore. He was her hero because he helped bring down an old Al-Qaeda outfit when he was deployed to Afghanistan. Mark is a four star general in the Marines and helped bring down many terrorist groups. To Marian, he was the greatest person that ever lived.

Mark was playing in the sand box building her hero a fort for her army men. She always carried around a figure that looked like her father in her pocket. When she was finished she skipped over to the benches to tell her hero she was done and wanted to show him. Mark smiled at her and held his arms out to her as she flew into them. "Daddy I finished my fort. Come see!" "Alright Private, let's go see this new fort." The Marine smiled when he saw what his little Private built. "Very good Private. Your General taught you well." The eight year old smiled big and giggled, "I know." Mark helped her collect her army toys and put her onto his shoulders, "Let's go home to mommy." "Yay!"

The next day when her and her mom Mollie went shopping for groceries, they came home to a huge shocker. "DADDY!" Mark lay on the ground in a large pool of his own blood. Mollie grabbed the crying, screaming Marian and rushed to their neighbors. Across the street was a man she would never forget. He grinned and held up a bloodied photo of her dad.

End FB

Marian gritted her teeth at the memory. 'I will NEVER forgive you Ari. I will get you. Whatever it takes.' Gibbs' voice sounded in her ear piece, "Marian, he should be on one of the buildings in front of you. Fire when you get the chance." "Roger that. Be careful Gibbs." "Only if you do Mar." "Don't I always. Over and out."

'I won't miss this chance. If I did, I will kill myself.' Marian stole a glance at Gibbs, Kate, and Tony who were on the rooftop next to her. 'I will die before I let anyone shoot them.' A slight movement caught her eye off to her right. "McGee, if you don't keep an eye out over your shoulder you're going to get shot in the ass." McGee managed to narrowly missed being shot with your tip. He also managed to the guy in the process also making a mental note to thank you later on. Thus the gun battle began.

Marian shot three people that were in nearby buildings. When she stole a look at the trio, Kate dove in front of Gibbs and took a bullet. Marian knew that the bullet didn't go through her vest so she scanned the building in front of her. She spotted a sniper gun set up just out of hiding. "GIBBS GET EVERYONE DOWN! HE'S AFTER KATE!" The trio lay down just out of sight of the sniper. "Come on asshole, show me your goddamn face. Slowly, the man moved to his left and revealed the face from her past. "Finally after nineteen years I finally avenge my father you %^&&##$^^&%$" (sorry, go to keep it clean) Ari didn't see you, but you were going to be sure he did. Marian set an army man toy that she was holding that day nineteen years ago on the ledge beside her. She put a special polish on it so it shinned in the sunlight. The scope of the gun moved toward her as she got her mark. Marian took off her sunglasses so as to reveal her face to her target. "Die you F*****!" Marian pulled the trigger after she saw the shocked face of her target before he fell backwards with a shocked look on his face. She also felt a sharp pain in her thigh and saw blood. 'Crap. Gibbs is going to hit me.' "Hey Gibbs." "Yeah." "Good news and not so good news. Which do you want?" "Good." "I got the bastard in the eye through to the brain. He is dead as a doornail." "What about the not so good news?" "The bastard shot me in the thigh. I need some help getting down." Tony, "I'll help y-" "If you even _touch_ me Di-No-Nut I will castrate you on the spot. Oh wait. There's nothing _to_ castrate." Three laughs sounded in her ear and one not so happy Tony mumbling. Gibbs, "I'll be right there Marian." "I'm not going anywhere."

In the meantime, Marian put away her gun and her army guy in her pocket. 'I finally cleared your name and my conscious dad. Your Private did it.' Gibbs came up and smiled at her, "Good job Marian. Your father would be proud of you." He gathered her up in his arms. "He would also be very grumpy if he saw me like this." Gibbs laughed and took her and her gun down to the car.

McGee was waiting for the other three moaning about his computer getting damaged. "Sorry about your computer McGee." "Thanks-What happened to you?" "Shot in the thigh. Tony, comment and you'll be my next target." Tony turned away whistling innocently plotting revenge on the sniper. Marian gestured to Kate and she smiled, walked up to Tony, tapped his shoulder getting his attention, and leaned in toward him. Marian winked at Gibbs and McGee and Kate sweeped Tony off his feet, literally. She took out his foot that he had been leaning on and landed on his rear end. More laughs came from the group as Kate came up and hugged Marian, "You saved my life Marian. I owe you." "You already made my day. I'll call it even." She smiled and walked in the car. Gibbs slid Marian in the back next to McGee. McGee, "What's with the army figure?" "Ask me later McGee. I'm tired." Five minutes later, Marian fell asleep and tipped her head back on the seat. Gibbs and Kate saw this in the rear view mirror and Gibbs smirked and the two exchanged a glance. The elder agent purposely made a sharp right hand turn which caused Marian's head to end up on McGee's shoulder. Tony grinned like a kid in a candy store, Gibbs and Kate smiled, and McGee just turned slightly red, but just stared at the now interesting road.

At Hospital Marian was waiting to go into surgery with her friends at her bedside. When they had arrived, she turned slightly red when she noticed the position she was in which caused her friends (minus Tim) to grin. She vowed to get back at Gibbs some way. The nurse came in and said that she was ready to go in. Marian bid her friends farewell as she was rolled away to get her bullet removed from her hip. Her gaze lingered on her best friend McGee and gave him a small smile which he returned. His smile always made her feel surprisingly happy. With that, she was wheeled off to surgery.

7 Hours Later Marian's surgery was a success and the bullet was removed. She only has some muscle tearing, nothing major. The bullet missed her major artery by a half an inch so she was lucky. McGee and Abby were by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. The rest were at work not working on anything in particular. Abby, "So McGee…" McGee glanced at her suspiciously, "What?" Abby grinned, "You know." "I know what...Oh not you to Abby!" "It's so obvious! You two are so CUTE!" McGee groaned and stared out the window. Marian, unknown to the two, heard everything and smiled. She had known but didn't say anything to McGee because she didn't want to ruin their bond. He taught her mostly all she known about computers and technology. A new hobby was browsing the local Radio Shacks, Circuit City, and other electronic stores. She was making a creation that she wanted to ask McGee to help her finish it.

Marian slowly stirred catching the attention of her two friends. Abby, "Marian!" The lab girl rushed up and hugged the sniper. "Hey Abby, McGee." McGee smiled at his friend. Marian held her arms out and Tim hugged her. Marian gave her friend a small peck on the cheek, "I'm so happy to see you. It's so good to have that bullet out of me." Abby, "I'm sure."

FF Marian was released from the hospital and went home with McGee watching her for the night. He was staying at Marian's house because she insisted she had something for him. The sniper asked him to hand her a medium sized box next to her desk. He complied and sat next to her. She opened the lid to reveal a small device that made McGee gawk. "Is that what I think it is…?" "I don't know. What do you think it is?" "Is it a modified version of the newest PDA that can pretty much do anything?" "It is. I need your help finishing it though." Marian knew that McGee's birthday was tomorrow so she was planning to give it to him. McGee, "What do you need?" "Oh, just some personal touches and some minor tune ups." "What do you need me for?" "I want you to personalize it." "Why?" "You'll find out after you're done." McGee gave you a suspicious look but got to work. Marian told him where the things me might need to complete his gadget that his friend made him.

Marian silently watched her friend, but jumped slightly when her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket. She got a text from Tony, which she almost didn't want to look at but thought she could have a little laugh, '_Hey Loore! Whadup?_' 'Good Lord Tony. What do you want now?' '_Nthn much. Y?_' McGee was having a field day finishing the gadget, intensely focused on his task at hand. '_How ya flin? I can't find probi u cn him?_' '_1: just fine w/o u. 2: y u want 2 no?_' '_He's not his dsk._' '_Not syin anything. Goodbye di-no-nut!_' "Hey McGee any reason Tony would want to know where you are?" "No. Oh wait! I kinda disabled his computer after he tried hacking into mine." Marian burst out in laughter. "Bout time someone did that. I'm just sorry I didn't shoot it with my gun." "That I would pay to see. Oh, I'm done." "Awsome!" "Why did you want me to finish it?" Marian motioned for him to sit next to her. "Because~ it's your early birthday present!" "Are you serious?" Marian smiled and was glomped by her friend. "This is so kool Marian. Thank you!" "You're welcome." Marian pecked him on the cheek, "That comes with it." McGee blushed and smiled. "Aww is Timmy blushing? Cute!" McGee blushed more which caused Marian to hug him tightly. McGee, "I am a little worried at what Abby will do tomorrow. Last year she gave me a belching stuffed remote." "Wow. That's new. She gave me a little black leather dress and platform boots." "Interesting. She got Kate something similar." "I know. She tried to get us to wear it on Halloween. Don't get any ideas you naughty boy." McGee turned slightly red and Marian put her chin on his shoulder and looked at him, "Your easy to read McGee. I heard what you and Abby were talking about. No need to be embarrassed, it's cute Tim, you're so sweet, unlike Tony. God, he's worse than a room full of kindergardener's on a sugar rush." McGee laughed and put his arm around his friend, "I love my birthday gift Marian, I taught you well." "I learned from the male master." McGee looked confused, "Abby is the female master Tim." "Ah. She is really trying to play matchmaker with us you know." "Yeah, I bet that's why she bought that dress and boots." "Maybe. She's trying to get me to be a little like Tony." "No one is worse than Tony." "That I will agree with you on."

Marian suddenly remembered something she got for this occasion when her father would be avenged. "Oh. I just remembered, since Ari is dead, I need to do something I have been meaning to do. Could you help me up?" "Sure." Marian leaned on Tim as she hobbled over to a fancy looking box by her stereo. She took the box from its place and walked back to the couch and set it on the coffee table. Marian took a key that she lad around her neck and opened the box. Inside was a bottle of very high end liquor and two glasses. McGee, "What's this for?" Marian's eyes grew sad. "Remember that question you asked me earlier about my army figure?" "Yeah." "My father was a four star general in the Marines. His name was Mark Loore. He helped the government take down many terrorist organizations including some of Ari's. He was honorable discharged when his terms were up. He met my mother Mollie a year before he was to be sent overseas. They fell in love, got married and conceived me. When his tours were up, he devoted his life to me and my mother. He taught me everything that I knew about the core and stuff. For my fourth birthday, most girls got Barbie's or Polly Pocket; I got my first set of army figures. They were my prised possession because they reminded me of my hero, my dad. The one I keep," Marian took out her figurine and set it on the table, "Looks just like him. When I was eight, my life changed. My dad took me to the park and I built a fort with my army men like my dad had taught me. He was proud of me." Marian hesitated a little. "My father gave me the rank of his little Private, his prized little soldier. He put me on his shoulders and took me home and my mom took me shopping." Marian started to tear up. McGee put an arm around her shoulders and waited patiently for her to go on. "When mom and I got home….*sniff*….My father was dead from sniper fire. I saw _**his**_ face when my mom took me to the neighbors house. I went into the naval core not only to get revenge, but to make my father proud of his little Private." Marian burst into tears as McGee held her as she let it all out.

It took Marian about fifteen minutes to finally stop crying. She took deep breaths to compose herself. "Thanks." McGee smiled, "Sure." "Anyway, this bottle of liquor was for me and my dad to drink after I finish my training. But since he was killed, I vowed to only drink this when his name would be put to rest like it should have. I would share this with a special friend that I would deem worthy of sharing it with." "Why not Gibbs or Kate? Or even Tony?" "Gibbs is like my second father, Kate is like my older sister, and don't get me started on Tony." "So why me then?" "Because you have something special that the others don't have. You have been on the field, been shot at, shot people, and faced death in the face. Yet you still have that purity that most field agents loose after a year on the job. This separates you from the rest of the team. You still have that innocence that all human beings are born with, but most lose after awhile on a job like this." Marian paused to fill two glasses and handed one to McGee. "I deem you worthy of sharing this drink with me." "I am honored. And what you just said….was….wow." "I know, I should write a mushy novel after I retire." The pair smiled and drank the liquid. Marian, "Ahh, good stuff. This should be about twenty years old today." "Good year." The pair smiled and drank most of the bottle. Marian, "You know, about what Abby said…" "Yes, it was you she was talking about." "You are so sweet." "So I am told." "I just thought of another birthday present for you *hic* McGee." "What?" "This." Marian leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on McGee. Marian pulled away and smiled at the blushing agent. "Wow." "So I am told Tim." McGee smiled and kissed Marian. The booze was settling in and caused them to get into an intense make out session.

FF Morning at Work Marian was accompanied by McGee to Abby's lab. Actually, McGee was carrying her bridal style. Abby, "What is going on?" McGee, "Nothing." Marian, "I am not allowed to walk if I can help it." Abby, "You look hungover. What happened last night between you two?" McGee/Marian, "Nothing." Abby just grinned big, "Ri~ght." The now happy couple just smiled and went on with their day.


End file.
